The Darkness Destiny, Book One Re-Kindling the Flame
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: Cinderkit, Coalkit, and Flamekit are Sandstorm's late kittens, and they have a great destiny. The Clans are thriving, but a mysterious prophecy puts Jayfeather on the move, and something strange seems to be happening. A seemingly evil force is moving in between ThunderClan and WindClan. And ShadowClan is rising to power onece again. Will darkness truly rule the forest?


_ThunderClan_

Leader; Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Deputy; Graystripe – long-haired gray tom

Medicine cat; Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Apprentice, Lilypaw_

Warriors; Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

_Apprentice, Seedpaw_

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Amberpaw_

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Dewpaw_

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

_Apprentice, Cherrypaw_

Icecloud – white she-cat

Toadstep – black-and-white tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Briarlight – dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentices; Seedpaw – very pale ginger she-cat

Lilypaw – dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Dewpaw – gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw – white tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw – pale gray she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

Cherrypaw – fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Queens; Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Mothkit, a golden tabby she-kit, and Emberkit, a gray tom with black feet)

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Firestar's late kits

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat (mother of Thistlekit, a dark brown tabby tom, Shrewkit, a black-and-white tom, and Bluekit, a blue-gray she-kit)

Elders; Purdy – plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

_ShadowClan_

Leader; Blackstar – large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy; Rowanclaw – ginger tom

_Apprentice, Frostpaw_

Medicine cat; Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

_Apprentice, Foxpaw_

Warriors; Oakfur – small brown tom

Smokefoot – black tom

_Apprentice, Sootpaw_

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Applefur – mottle brown she-cat

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice, Onionpaw_

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet

_Apprentice, Volepaw_

Scorchfur – dark gray tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw – cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing – ginger tom

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Apprentices; Frostpaw – pure white she-cat

Foxpaw – ginger-and-brown she-cat

Sootpaw – dark gray tabby tom

Onionpaw – pinkish-gray she-cat

Volepaw – tan tabby she-cat

Queens; Pinenose – black she-cat, expecting Tigerheart's kits

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Hollykit, a black she-kit, and Silverkit, a silver tabby tom)

Elders; Cedarheart – dark gray tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_Windclan_

Leader; Onestar – brown tabby tom

Deputy; Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Medicine cat; Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

_Apprentice, Emberfoot_

Warriors; Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Whiskerpaw_

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Furzepaw_

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Boulderpaw_

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail – dark gray she-cat

Apprentices; Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws, former warrior, now training to become a medicine cat

Whiskerpaw – light brown tom

Furzepaw – gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw – large pale gray tom

Queens; Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead (mother of Sunkit, a golden tabby tom)

Elders; Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

Tornear – tabby tom

_RiverClan_

Leader; Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy; Reedwhisker – black tom

Medicine cat; Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Dawnpaw_

Warriors; Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur – light gray tabby she-cat

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Graypaw_

Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice, Sandypaw_

Grasspelt – light brown tom

_Apprentice, Dustypaw_

Hollowflight – dark brown tabby tom

Troutfin – pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfall – brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail – light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices; Dawnpaw – pale gray she-cat

Graypaw – dark gray she-cat

Sandypaw – dark ginger tom with white feet

Dustypaw – light brown tabby tom

Queens; Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Rainkit, a white she-cat, Pinekit, a dark brown tabby tom, and Juniperkit, a brown she-kit with dark red tail)

Elders; Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail – ginger-and-white tom

_Cats outside the Clans_

Smoky – muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in the barn at the horseplace

Floss – small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

_Other Animals_

Midnight – a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

_Prologue_

A bright full moon bathed the small island in moonlight as the many cats swarmed over to Tree Bridge that led to their sacred meeting place. The lake was swimming with stars, reflected from the sky onto the ocean waves that lapped gently at the shore. A grope of cats was still making their way through the warm night, towards the Gathering.

The cat at the head, a dark brown tabby tom, was a cat named Bramblestar. He was padding alongside a wide, pale, ginger she-cat, who's light green eyes sparkled in the light.

"I can't believe he's still gone," the she-cat murmured, sweeping her tail over her swollen belly. "Oh, how I wish they would know their own father. I hope they're proud of him."

The tabby let out a low purr and rested his tail and the she-cat's pale shoulders. "Sandstorm, with or without Firestar, your kits will grow up brave and strong," he meowed gently. "I bet one of them has his same ginger coat, or those bright green eyes."

The ginger cat sighed and dropped back beside a dark tabby she-cat with white patches. "Why did Jayfeather have to leave?" she asked the young cat.

The small she-cat looked up at the older she-cat. "Leafpool started kitting a while ago," the small cat answered. "He had to go back. Brightheart warned him. Sandstorm, why does every cat think it's odd that you're having kits?" she asked after a moment's pause.

Sandstorm sighed and stopped for a moment to rest her legs. "Firestar, the father of these kits, is dead," she mewed self-consciously. "I'm afraid no cat believes me when I say I found out the day after the Great Battle."

The smaller cat nodded and quickened her pace to catch up to a fluffy ginger she-cat. Sandstorm pricked her ears to listen to their conversation. "Hi, Cherrypaw!" the small tabby exclaimed. "Are you still upset about Molepaw?"

The ginger she-cat kept walking, but closed her eyes halfway. "Of course it is," she murmured. "I'll have to tell Frostpaw face-to-face, though I doubt she doesn't already know. Rowanclaw brought a patrol half-moons ago with his body, remember?"

Sandstorm sighed, and she imagined the once lively apprentices, Cherrypaw and Molepaw, prancing through the forest. Now, Molepaw was dead, and sometimes it seemed as if Cherrypaw would die as well. The fluffy ginger she-cat had been through so much, more than a normal Clan cat would go through.

A yowl came from the head of the patrol, and she looked up to see Graystripe, the Clan deputy, pushing his way through the ThunderClan cats to reach her side. "Bramblestar doesn't want you to fall off," he explained as the gray warrior guided Sandstorm across the tree bridge. She jumped down lightly on the moss at the end, thanking Graystripe before pushing through the bracken.

Inside the island, cats were swarming everywhere. The pale ginger cat looked around for Pinenose, an expecting black ShadowClan she-cat. Sandstorm spotted her sitting beside her mate, Tigerheart, beneath one of the trees. She practically dragged herself over to the two cats and sat, panting, beside Pinenose.

"Still carrying them around then, Sandstorm?" Tigerheart laughed. "Well, Pinenose is being confined to the nursery starting tomorrow. Much too close to her kitting."

Pinenose cuffed her mate of the ear before turning back to her older friend. "I feel bad for Firestar," she meowed. "He'll never get to watch his kits grow up first paw. But, obviously, the whole Clan will love them as if they were their own."

Sandstorm felt great affection towards the young she-cat. Even though they were from different Clan, and Pinenose had been a stupid, jumpy apprentice, they still loved eachother like sisters. A yowl from the Great Oak told Sandstorm that the Gathering was beginning.

Bramblestar spoke first, his amber eyes reflecting the starlight like little pools of their warrior ancestors. "ThunderClan is well-fed this Greenleaf," he began happily. "Even though we still grieve for the losses that we had during the Great Battle, we are doing quite well. Tonight, Leafpool is kitting Thornclaw's litter, and Sandstorm is very close to kitting Firestar's. I only wish he could be here now to see his beautiful children-to-come. Also, we have made three new apprentices. Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw will now be training to become ThunderClan warriors."

He stepped back on his branch to let the RiverClan leader, Mistystar, come forward. She cleared her throat, but it turned into a coughing fit. Then she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"RiverClan are also doing well this Greenleaf," she announced, her voice groggy. "We have made four new apprentices, who will be known as Graypaw, Dawnpaw, Sandypaw and Dustypaw, which means that Duskfur has returned to the warriors den. Mothwing, our beloved medicine cat, has sadly joined the ranks of StarClan, from an unknown illness. Finally, Mosspelt has given birth to three kits; Rainkit, Pinekit, and Juniperkit."

She retreated, coughing madly, and let Onestar take her place. The old leader nearly fell off of the branch, but he sunk his claws into the bark to steady himself. "WindClan's medicine cat has taken emberfoot on as an apprentice. There is nother more to report except that all is well in WindClan."

Sandstorm flinched as Onestar slipped and was only holding on with his front paws. Blackstar darted forward and pulled the old leader up by his scruff. Onestar panted a thank-you and sat beside Bramblestar on a branch.

"Ivytail has given birth to two healthy kits called Hollykit and Silverkit," he announced, and cries of happiness rose up from the cats below. "Foxpaw has decided to become Littlecloud's apprentice instead of Applefur's and to learn the ways of a medicine cat. That is all. ShadowClan have nothing more to report."

The Gathering was over, and the Clans left with their leaders.

Jayfeather stood over a light brown tabby she-cat. He placed his paws on her stomach, and the she-cat grabbed a stick and waited for the pain. A small nose poked through the entrance of the den, and Jayfeather turned to snarl at it.

"Brightheart, go fetchsome more borage, thyme, and poppy seeds, please," he growled. "We're going to need it." He then turned back to the she-cat and place his tail on her forehead. The she-cat relaxed, then the stick splintered beneath her teeth as the first kit came. He was a big, dark brown tabby tom.

The she-cat who had come in earlier, Brightheart, entered again with some herbs and a poppy head. Jayfeather passed the first kit to her, and Brightheart began to lick its fur the wrong way to that it warmed up.

Another cry came from the she-cat as the second kit came. This time, it was a she-kit with long blue-gray fur. He handed this one to the she-cat who groomed it proudly.

The last kit came a while later. He was the smallest, a black and white tom. This Gathering patrol had returned by then, and Jayfeather gave Leafpool the herbs to eat, leaving the den to speak with Bramblestar.

"I'm worried about Sandstorm," the gray tabby hissed as his Clan leader settled down with a small vole. "She was much too close to her kitting to go tonight. I'm confining her to camp tomorrow, and I do not want to smell her on any patrols. Is that clear?"

Bramblestar swallowed a bite of his vole and swept his tail around his paws. "Whatever you say, Jayfeather," he answered calmly. "Honestly, it was Graystripe who decided to bring Sandstorm to the Gathering. He wanted her to see Pinenose again, I guess."

Jayfeather curled his lip in disgust and stalked away from Bramblestar to walk right into Firestar. "Oh, hey Firestar," he grunted. "Your kits are still inside Sandstorm, you know."

He kept walking, only spinning around when he realized that Firestar was still dead. The ginger tom was chuckling as if his former medicine cat had made some kind of joke. "Actually, I'm here to see you," Firestar meowed. "Something's happening that not even StarClan can control!"

Jayfeather snorted. "That's not exactly new, is it?"

The flame-colored tom cat started for the thorn tunnel. He waved his tail, indicating for Jayfeather to follow. They walked through ThunderCan's territory until they came across an old twoleg nest.

The nest's walls were built from red stone, and the small sharp openings in its sides were broken. The door was left ajar.

Sensing their presence, many cats swarmed out of the nest and lined up, a straight line around their kits, elders, and queens.

"Firestar." One voice rang above them all, and a pale gray and white cat padded from the center. "You have brought Jayfeather. Come into our camp. SkyClan welcome you."

Jayfeather hesitated before following Firestar inside and settling down on a patch of moss. He watched as the pale tom sat down, twitched his ears, and began to talk.

"SkyClan's medicine cat, Echosong, has received a prophecy," he began. "They told her a great prophecy that will change us all. Forever.

"Four will become Five. Sky will battle a change forever. Darkness will destroy them all."

Jayfeather woke up in his den, his sides heaving. What had the pale cat meant? Four will become five. Will the Four have to recruit yet another cat? Sky will battle a change forever, and darkness will rule the forest could mean that the sky will go black forever. Then darkness truly would rule the forest!

All he knew, was that at that moment, Sandstorm's kits were coming.


End file.
